


Dreams for a better future

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of hard work, Mozzie takes care of Neal and they ponder about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams for a better future

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the second Run the con and is based on the prompt ´Champagne wishes and Caviar Dreams.’ by tjs_whatnot. I know I have 24 hours, but as I am busy tonight and tomorrow, so I wanted to get it published right away as to not exceed the deadline.  
> That said, I tag pipilj with the prompt ‘I can´t do this anymore.’

Neal opens the door of his apartment and enters. The door falls close behind him and he drags himself over to the couch. He just lets himself fall into it, not planning on moving anytime soon. He is beat. What has he gotten himself into? This con against Adler is taking everything out of him. He is still getting the hang of playing in the big league. Wearing the suits needed some getting used to, but he coped and now he wears them like a second skin. Adler is a demanding task master, as is Mozzie.

Mozzie has been giving him crash courses in almost anything he needs to know and then some… Adler is testing his knowledge about the stock market, acquisitions and parading him around.

He reads all the books Mozzie tells him to and he must admit, they are challenging, but he likes the knowledge they give him. He should be painting, or at least draw to keep his skills up. But he is just too tired to care tonight.

He should also eat. He can´t afford to lose a lot of weight. At first Neal hadn´t realized Adler was interested in him, but he had made it perfectly clear one night when they were working late. Adler likes his partners slim but not thin. He has been working out, to have more defined abs and pecs and it is clear that Adler noticed. He is still not completely OK with the fact that he is used as a front in the con, but has to admit that he doesn´t have the knowledge Mozzie has and that his physic and looks are way better. But he still has to figure out how far he is willing to go when push comes to shove.

But now he is done for the day. He glances around the empty apartment. He should decorate it a bit more, but he doesn´t have the financial capacity; all his money is in this con. But he is more than willing, as Mozzie promised the con against Adler would pay up big time.

Finally, he is able to peel himself of the couch and walks up to the fridge, but when he opens it, he is in for a disappointment. To call the contents meager is an understatement. He can order some take out, but he is low on cash, so he decides against it. He rummages through the cupboard and finds a pack of crackers and a jar of peanut butter. It will have to do for tonight. He will try to convince Adler to take him out for a fancy lunch or dinner. It shouldn´t be too hard to convince him.

He walks back towards the couch, slumping into it and placing the jar, knife and plate with crackers in front of him. He is just about to spread some peanut butter when the door opens. Neal is immediately alert.

“It is just me, mon frère.” Mozzie announces when he sees Neal sitting upright.

“Hi Mozz. Didn´t expect you this late.”

Mozzie is carrying two plastic bags and one of them emits a savory aroma and Neal is immediately interested. The he realizes that maybe Mozzie just brought him new books to read. He liked Gray´s Anatomy. He wasn´t sure why Mozzie had wanted him to read it; but it turned out to be so fascinating, that he had finished it in a record time. And he enjoyed the pop quizzes Mozzie had made to check what he had learned.

“I see that you are having a voluminous meal.”

“Well, I was not in the mood to get out and get something.”

“Well, lucky for you, I was in the mood.”

Mozzie starts unpacking the plastic bags. He pulls out two Styrofoam containers and checks one of them, before placing it in front of Neal, taking the other one himself. He even brought cutlery.

From the second bag comes a bottle of wine. Not again, Neal thinks. He is done with the sommelier training Mozzie is pressing. Words like astringent, flabby, foxy, germanium, maderized, pétillant, séve, who invented them? First he had thought Mozzie was mocking him, but he googled the words and they turned out they were real words to describe wine.

Mozzie comes back with two wine glasses, he had insisted to invest in the XL glasses because they would make the wine taste better, and pours.

Neal opens his container and identifies it as lamb meatballs and cherry tomatoes, some mint and probably pecorino cheese. He tries a quick bite and closes his eyes, he realizes that he was really hungry and wolves down the meal, not paying attention to Mozzie who is eyeing him amused while eating his vegan dinner.

“You haven´t tried the wine.” Mozzie remarks casually.

Neal picks up his glass and tastes it like he is taught.

“What is your opinion?”

“A nice wine.”

“That is what you are going to say to Adler when he takes you out to dinner? It is a nice wine?”

“Ok, OK…let me taste it again.” Neal takes a sip in his mouth and starts the elaborate process of wine tasting.

“Inky… Thick looking, exquisite perfumes of blackberry, cedar, mulberry, a hint of cherry, interwoven with a subtle oak impression. Luscious and opulent with an expansive mid-palate propelled into a mouth –filling flavor structure. It is supported by a platform of delicate acidity and soft ripe tannins.”

Neal puts his glass down with a smug grin on his face.

Mozzie says nothing at first. Neal just keeps his gaze and the grin gets even more smug.

“Anything to add to that?”

“Yes, you can mention that the wine will age well. Do you also know what grapes it is made of?”

“I taste Merlot.” Neal tastes again, there is more than Merlot, but he can´t identified what other grapes are used and he shakes his head.

“It is a thirty five percent Merlot, twenty five percent Cabernet Sauvignon, twenty percent Petit Verdot, ten percent Malbec plus ten percent Cabernet Franc.”

“You really could taste that?” Neal is looking in awe at Mozzie.

“No, I have perfect recall, I read the label.”

Neal gives him a weary look.

“Know your grapes Neal, that is all I can say.”

“Thanks Mozz, dinner was fantastic.”

“Oh, I have a special treat for you.”

From the second bag comes another container, it turns out to be S´Mores Dip and Neal practically inhales it. He offers a bite to Mozzie, but he shakes his head.

“Enjoy it while you can, my friend. We don´t all have the physic of a Greek marble statue.”

Neal just laughs at him while he gets up to make some coffee, stuffing the last crackers in his mouth.

“You up for a game of chess?”

“Sure, I get dips on white.”

Half hour into the game, Neal wonders.

“Where do you think we will be five years from now?”

“If you do your job right, we will be living like kings. You will never have to work again.” Mozzie ponders.

“That sounds nice, what will you do with your money?” Neal inquires.

“Put some in my rainy day account, move to Europe probably, some palazzo in Italy maybe, I don't know. Buy an island. Do you have better ideas?”

“I guess I will take my love on a trip around the world, walk around in Paris, visit Venice, propose on the Empire State Building.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Mozzie pours the last wine and they toast.

“To Champagne wishes and Caviar dreams.”


End file.
